


love is you

by allstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Gay Rights, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Era, Modern Steve Rogers, Post-Serum, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstars/pseuds/allstars
Summary: Steve never really knew how to say how much he loved Bucky - and he's trying for years.Or, where Stucky exchange vows on their marriage.





	love is you

"I never thought I would do this," Steve started on the microphone. "I never thought I would tell the world how I feel about you, and show them our love. You can say I'm a little too much of an old fashion guy, but right here, right now, I'm glad the world changed that much. It all led to here, Bucky, to us, promising to love each other forever in front of these people that just want to see us happy. Can you imagine that, 70 years ago?" Bucky laughed along with his soon-to-be husband, holding his hand. "We would still do it of course. We would probably marry on a beach after we got back from the war, and use flowers in our heads when no one was looking. No rings, no best-man, no priest, just us against the world. I could live with that, our little secret. _Lovers in the night_."

He paused for a second, looking down. Steve still didn't know how he got so lucky. This is the moment he waited for his whole life — and he didn't knew he needed it _that much_ until now _._

"Today, Buck, I promise you: I'm yours forever. I love you in every cell of my body, and I feel you in every breath I take because it's you. It's always been you. When I need to spell love, it's your name I say out loud." Steve said, looking at him again. Bucky smiled and squeezed his hand, crying a little more. "That's how I want to remember you: happiness written all over your face, no fear, no harm at all. I want you to feel loved as much as you make me feel everyday of my life. We found out together what love is. And I couldn't be more thankful that you still give me a chance to show to you what that is everyday."

Bucky hugged him so hard that Steve almost went out ot air. It was nice, though. He was showing his love, and that, that was Steve's happy place: in his arms.

After a minute, they broke the hug and Steve handled him the microphone. He took it taking a big breath.

"Ah, Stevie. You never fail to make me cry with your beautiful words," he started. Thor wiped a tear next to him, making Steve smile to him. Such a great guy, he thought.

Everyone was there, everyone that needed to be: Tony, Sam, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor. Even Fury. All the great people in Wakanda who helped Bucky, and the funny guys from the Galaxy. They all brought their families to see Steve and Bucky marry in a warm afternoon, in the middle of the spring. Tony insisted that they could do it on his new house — the one he built to settle down with Pepper and Morgan, his daughter. Speaking of her, she smiled at Steve when he looked down at the child, her little teeth shining at him, her _uncle stevie_ , and then at Bucky.

"I've been thinking a lot about the word 'love', in all its means and how it shows in this world. I noticed that most of my life I felt loved, and that's a rare thing, I think... But it happened to me because you were always there, Steve."

Steve nodded, smiling. He was glad he felt that, it's what he deserves.

"You never failed to amaze me. All the damn time you discovered a new thing, back when we were kids — how to draw, how to built a new toy, how to paint our own american flag — I just looked at you and smiled, knowing I was so damn lucky to have you. I didn't knew I loved you back then, but I do now. I loved you since the first day, and our souls were meant to be." Steve ran his hand through Bucky's hair, a tear falling down on his face. "And you know, I always _wanted_ to take care of you. If you didn't were always sick back then, I'd still be there taking care of you. I didn't believed in God, but I do now, because I know he put us together, in sickness and health, since the beginning, and I can't complain. I really can't. I would do it all over again for you, because your happiness is my happiness, Stevie. I'm just glad to be the one that you come home to every night."

Bucky paused again, his blue eyes shinning looking at Steve. He smiled back.

"When I wake up, steve, it's you I want to see. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last I see on the quiet night. I don't care if the word ends, it can all to hell — sorry," he said, turning to the priest. "—as long you are by my side, everything is just fine. Exactly how I want to be."

When he finished his vows, all Steve wanted to do was kiss him right there, screw the traditions, screw all the people looking at them. He wanted to kiss him so badly but instead he hugged him like he was the only thing in the world that matters — and in fact, he was. So it was okay.

When Steve whispered a sweet "I love you" in Bucky's ear and he said it back, he knew everything was going to be okay, because he was marrying the love of his life.


End file.
